Thank You!
by Eve Pomme
Summary: A cute, fluffy one-shot! Between Eve and Cliff, my fav couple! Hope you all enjoy!


**This does not have anything to do with my other fanfictions! So, Eve is not a witch and they hardly know each other... It's really a cute story! I hope you all enjoy, there are cookies for those who review!**

* * *

**Thank You!**

Duke and Manna whispered to each other and then were silenced as Cliff entered the room, the open door sending in wisps of cold air that made him shiver slightly. "Really cold today, isn't it?" Cliff asked the couple.

Manna nodded. "Oh yes, quite a chilly one. The girls and I were barely able to talk today; our teeth were chattering so much!" She laughed. Duke cleared his throat, cutting off Manna's loud laugh. She stopped and gave an annoyed look at Duke and then grinned at Cliff.

He looked at the two with confusion and then rubbed the back of his neck, feeling like he was on spotlight. "I-I better get back to the wine cellar… J-Just needed some time to warm up…"

"Oh, no no no, Cliff!" Duke said, grinning widely. "Please, take the rest of the day off! You've been working so hard outside-"

"-We think you deserve a nice break!" Manna cut Duke off and finished his thought.

"B-But, I need to-" Cliff started.

"No buts, you really need the break. You've worked in that cold wine cellar almost all winter every day!" Manna wagged her finger, but continued to smile. "I think you should spend some time with someone special!"

Cliff cocked his head. "Like who?"

"How about that sweet little Eve? She would be nice to be with!" Manna suggested.

Duke nodded. "Yes, Eve. I've talked to her once or twice; real nice girl, she is. Go ask her to spend the day with you!"

Cliff turned red. "B-B-B-But I-I don't think that s-she would-"

"Nonsense! I bet she would love to spend the day with you!" Manna laughed. "I overheard her and Mary talking once. I heard some good things said about you from her mouth…" She teased.

When he thought his face couldn't get any redder, it did just then. "I-"

"Just go Cliff, stop worrying and just go ask her." Duke told him. He smiled again. "You'll thank us later."

"… Fine, I-I'll ask her…" Cliff finally gave up and left the winery, with Manna giggling happily.

"I can't wait to tell the girls!!!" She shrieked as the door closed behind Cliff.

He sighed and began the –hopefully- long walk to Eve's farm. _Maybe I should just turn around and go to the Inn… but what if Manna tells Sasha and Anna that we went out? Then Eve could get mad at me… What if-_

Cliff stopped and stared out in front of him; he was in front of Eve's farm. He looked around and saw that her plantation was covered in a sheet of snow; that obviously killed her autumn crops. Cliff turned and saw her house; it was small, like a cottage and a newly made chimney had puffs of soot and ash pluming into the grayness of the sky.

He sighed and trudged over to her door with a blush overcoming his face already. He knocked a few times and waited. The door was opened and Eve smiled at him. "Cliff! Hello! What are you doing out here? Something you need?"

"I-I, um, err…" Cliff just couldn't seem to get it out. The blush deepened to a crimson on his face. Eve smiled again. He took a deep breath and tried again. "D-Do you want to spend t-the day w-with m-me?"

Eve's eyes widened slightly and then she grinned. "That would be wonderful! Thank you Cliff!"

He blinked a few times and then smiled. "R-Really? Y-You do?"

She laughed. "Sure! It sounds like fun. Let me grab a coat and we can go!"

They headed off into the woods and just walked. Sometimes it got so quiet, Cliff would forget she was there and when he looked beside him, he would blush profusely and turn away quickly so that Eve didn't notice he looked at her.

They turned a bend and came across a lake with a cave in the center of it. Eve ran over to it and looked at the frozen surface. "… Do you think it's okay?" She asked still staring at it.

Cliff rubbed the back of his head. "F-For what?"

She smiled at him and then she turned away quickly to hide a blush. Cliff caught it although and was puzzled. Eve placed her foot gingerly on top of the icy lake and then pressed it harder. Cliff watched with interest.

Eve stepped her other foot on and then took a few steps farther. Cliff ran over and continued to watch her; which made her blush again. She finally began to glide across the slick ice once confident it was safe. Eve tried to turn and talk to Cliff, but stumbled and fell to the ground with a **thud**.

Cliff got onto the ice and slid over to her. "Y-You okay?" he asked.

Eve looked down, trying to conceal her reddened face. "I-I-I'm f-fine… t-thank you…"

Cliff lent out a hand, confused by her stammering. She got up and brushed herself off. He finally got curious enough. "A-Are you blushing?"

She froze up and, of course, blushed. She looked down and began to slide away. "O-Of course not!"

"Why are you stammering?" He continued to ask, she heard him begin to follow her.

"I-I am not s-stammering! I-I'm just… cold!" She lied.

"… I think you're lying." Cliff said, finally caught up to her. She tried to glide away, but Cliff slid in her way. "What's wrong?"

"I-I, um, err…" She stuttered and tried to turn around, but fell again. Cliff caught her, but lost his balance in the process. Well, they just landed in a heap upon the icy ground; Eve on top of him. Eve's face was turned around to face Cliff before they fell and now was directly in front of his, centimeters away.

Her face went scarlet, but, somehow, Cliffs face did not. He just laughed. "I knew you were blushing!" She tried to get up, but Cliff kept her down. "Hey, Manna told me that you said something about me to Mary…" He began and waited for her to finish.

"I-I, well, you see…" She turned her cherry face away.

"You're not getting up until you tell me." He told her.

Her jaw fell open. "That's something Kai would do!"

"Tough, tell me anyway." Cliff ordered.

Eve bit her pink lips and then sighed. "…Fine… I-I said… you were, err, cute…"

It was Cliff's turn for his jaw to drop. "R-Really?"

Eve hid her face again, but nodded. "Y-Yeah… w-well, you said you w-wanted to know! S-Sorry-" She began, but was cut off.

Cliff pressed his lips to hers; he could feel her cheeks warm to the contact. Inside, he felt himself smirking. _Thank you, Duke and Manna!_

**Awwww! Sweetness! I hope you all have a happy holiday and enjoy the winter season!**

**Hugsies,**

**Eve :D**

* * *


End file.
